


Friends Don't Qualify for Charity

by elderwitty



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy coda for 2.05, Ma'ema'e.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Don't Qualify for Charity

When they leave headquarters after the team celebration (aka, numerous viewings of the Fryer shot - courtesy of Chin's cell), Steve drives Danny back to Piikoi Street. It turns out that somewhere in the course of his fairly busy day, he'd arranged for Toast and Johnny D. to move all of Danny's stuff into his spare room (with dire consequences promised if anything vanished for later resale). Danny sputters and rants about B&E and wholesale thievery of possessions and encouraging those who clearly don't need any such thing, and how he's next to homeless - not _helpless_ \- and doesn't need _charity, Steven_. Steve leans back against the sink and crosses his arms, waiting for a break in the torrent before he unrepentantly says, "I knew you'd say no if I asked ... so I didn't. And it's not charity - you're buying the beer for the foreseeable future."

Danny groans and accepts his fate.


End file.
